Sous Un Autre Nom
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "By Any Other Name", de Mark of the Asphodel. Chaque année, il lui demande sa main. Chaque année, elle lui donne la même réponse. L'histoire jamais racontée de George et Minerva.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "By Any Other Name", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/5572950/1/By_Any_Other_Name ; supprimez les espaces, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce site refuse même des liens internes) que je remercie de me laisser assouvir ma soif de traductions :D

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, le texte et tout le travail créatif qu'il y a derrière à Mark of the Asphodel, je ne tire aucun profit financier de toute l'affaire et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

La première fois qu'il la voit, elle est une cible, trop haute et trop rapide pour lui. Au lieu de gâcher ses flèches, il l'étudie alors qu'elle passe au-dessus de lui, attentif au bruit des ailes de son dragon de guerre. Même de si loin, il voit distinctement ses couleurs : le rouge, en plusieurs nuances, évoquant tour à tour un coucher de soleil, des fleurs d'été et du sang fraîchement versé. Un escadron de chevaliers pégase la suit dans une volée de plumes blanches. George bande son arc long et commence à viser la cible la plus tentante, une cavalière au vol un peu hésitant en queue de peloton. Mais elle est tout juste assez loin pour qu'il ne soit pas sûr de la toucher, et il ne voudrait salir sa réputation de meilleur tireur d'Akaneia. Il la laisse passer. Il sait qu'il y aura une autre fois.

La deuxième fois qu'il la voit, les aléas de la guerre les ont faits alliés. George s'est joint à l'alliance rebelle, la soi-disant Ligue d'Akaneia, pour sa princesse, et son ancienne cible a elle-même ses raisons. George la rencontre dans le terrain d'entraînement du château de Deil, alors que la Ligue occupe un endroit qui dans son souvenir était l'agréable résidence d'un ami de sa famille. Ils s'entraînent un moment en silence, s'ignorant mutuellement, et ce n'est que lorsque son carquois est vide qu'elle pose sa lance émoussée pour le féliciter de la précision de ses tirs. Il prend le temps de rassembler ses flèches avant de venir à elle, jusqu'à être assez près pour voir comment la transpiration assombrit ses cheveux auburn.

– Commandant Minerva, la salue-t-il.

Il met un point d'honneur à l'appeler par le titre qu'elle a gagné, pas par celui avec lequel elle est née.

– Marquis de Menedy, répond-elle avec une certaine sécheresse, le jaugeant de ses yeux aux cils épais.

Sa voix est grave, légèrement rauque elle s'accorde bien avec sa grande taille et son visage anguleux. Pour George, une princesse ressemble à la belle Nyna d'Akaneia. Minerva de Medon lui rappelle plutôt les temps anciens où les quelques femmes qui osaient régner le faisaient en portant le titre de "Prince", voire de "Roi".

– Le marquis de Menedy était mon père, rétorque-t-il. Je m'appelle George.

– Ah.

Les commissures de ses lèvres se tendent alors qu'elle considère cette réponse, mais George a l'impression de voir, sous les cils noirs, un éclat de quelque émotion étrange. De l'amusement, peut-être, mais il ne peut en être certain.

– Enchantée, Messire George, dit-elle finalement.

Le reste de leur conversation est bref et sans importance ; une image de l'officier Medonien s'est déjà imprimée dans l'esprit de George.

Ils gagnent la guerre, et traversent comme des somnambules une paix qui dégénère en nouveau conflit avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe réellement. Les alliés de l'an passé sont des hors-la-loi, les héros de jadis sont menacés d'exécution, et les rangs d'Akaneia sont gonflés de sauvages assoiffés d'or et de sang. Un empereur étranger occupe le trône d'Akaneia, alors que Nyna est renvoyée dans l'ombre par son "mari bien-aimé". George se retrouve à combattre au pont de Chiasmir, sous le fier oriflamme de son pays, mais pourtant entouré d'hommes si vils que les tuer ne serait qu'un gâchis de flèches. Il est presque soulagé de voir son ancien élève Gordin, un archer au service du prince d'Altea, venir à lui pour lui demander de rejoindre les rebelles. George fait un serment à Gordin ; il jure fidélité non pas à Altea ou à son prince exilé, mais à une cause bien plus grande et bien plus chère à son cœur.

– Je retournerai mon arc contre mon propre pays, pour restaurer le Royaume d'Akaneia tel qu'il était.

Du pont du vaisseau-amiral des rebelles, George voit ses anciens camarades et la bannière du Saint Royaume disparaître dans le brouillard de la côte de Chiasmir. Ses nouveaux camarades forment un étrange équipage : le prince exilé d'Altea et quelques-uns de ses chevaliers, des soldats de Medon sans commandant. Et parmi eux se trouve à présent George, un homme sans roi ni pays.

Minerva échappe elle aussi à ses anciens classements cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas une alliée, ni vraiment une cible, mais un trophée. Elle est près du sommet de la liste des trésors que chasse l'Alliance, côtoyant là-dessus les éclats de l'Astrosphère, les Insignes, et les autres prisonnières. Ils la retrouvent à Khadein, et ses chevaliers ne sont déjà plus qu'une autre aile de l'armée d'Altea.

– Bonjour, princesse. Cela faisait longtemps, dit-il la première fois qu'il la revoit.

– Minerva, le reprend-elle.

Les braises dans ses yeux semblent s'être quelque peu étouffées, et George croit parfois voir en eux une ouverture, un éclat de vulnérabilité. Mais ce n'est qu'un éclat : elle se bat toujours avec la même fougue que jadis. Cet air de tragédie ne la quitte cependant jamais vraiment, et cette fois-ci, les chevaliers ont surpassé leur commandant. Elles ne se tournent plus vers elle comme des plantes vers le soleil. Les Ailes-Blanches de Medon gravitent à présent autour du prince d'Altea, et Minerva est une femme seule, ni meneuse, ni suiveuse.

Le monde n'est qu'une ruine calcinée et brisée quand la paix est rétablie par la mort d'un dragon. La défaite de Medeus, le Dragon d'Ombre, n'est cependant pour George qu'une fausse fin. Pour lui, le grand moment de la guerre est la libération de sa patrie et de sa capitale, Pales. Alors que l'alliance d'Altea et Medon prépare déjà la prochaine bataille, il consacre les jours suivant cette victoire à des retrouvailles avec de vieux amis : Dame Midia, l'héritière de Deil, et son compagnon, Astram. Pendant ces heures flottantes, ils peignent un tableau brillant de l'Akaneia à venir, gouvernée par Nyna sans influence étrangère. George n'apprend que trop tôt qu'il aurait mieux fait de noyer ces moments dans le vin. L'Impératrice Nyna, aussi belle et éthérée qu'une messagère céleste, lui annonce sa décision de laisser le continent entre les mains d'un autre, le Roi des Rois, le Prince de la Lumière, le Seigneur des Étoiles, sauveur du continent, chéri des cieux et des dieux, souverain du monde des hommes et des dragons. En jurant loyauté et fidélité à son nouveau maître, George ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tous ceux qui sont morts pour Nyna doivent se retourner dans leur tombe.

George est agréablement surpris par le roi Marth, au moins durant la première année de l'Union. Celui-ci ne limite en effet guère sa liberté : il se concentre plutôt sur le pays qui l'a vu naître, et ceux qui ont été les plus durement touchés par la guerre, Grust, Garr et Medon. La patrie de George n'est qu'en partie détruite, et il a quelque autonomie pour mener la reconstruction de l'ancien Saint Royaume comme il l'entend.

La sécurité est la première préoccupation du peuple. La plupart des chevaliers d'Akaneia reposent à présent six pieds sous terre, victimes d'exécutions injustes, victimes du mépris et de la jalousie du feu mari de Nyna. Quant aux mercenaires qui inondaient jadis les rues de Pales, George fait savoir à tous que ces ruffians sans foi ni loi sont à présent bannis de la capitale, sous peine de mort. Il n'hésite pas à les exécuter lui-même s'il faut en venir là. Il sait cependant qu'il ne peut tenir la capitale à lui seul. George a la vision d'un groupe de chevaliers qui auraient juré de protéger non pas un seigneur, mais la population elle-même, les civils désarmés et vulnérables. Des Chevaliers Libres, tel est le nom qu'il veut leur donner. Les Chevaliers Libres d'Akaneia, des hommes et des femmes qui ne suivraient jamais un ordre allant contre leur conscience. Midia et Astram répondent immédiatement à l'appel, et George est vite rejoint par deux autres archers : son ancien élève Gordin, et un Talysien nommé Castor. Ils repoussent les bandits, libèrent les prisonnières des lupanars, et contribuent non sans mérite à la préservation d'une paix fragile comme le verre. La charmante résidence de la famille de Midia à Pales devient leur quartier général, et très vite, des recrues enthousiastes viennent rejoindre le quintette d'origine. La vision colorée de George lui fait entrevoir un futur qui paraît dans l'ensemble agréable.

Cela ne dure pas. Le roi propose à George le poste nouvellement créé de Général-Archer de l'Armée Unie. La première impulsion de George est bien sûr de décliner cet honneur, de le laisser à l'un des archers Alteans qui ont si vaillamment combattu durant la guerre. Il serait dommage que Gordin quitte les Chevaliers Libres, mais il serait sans nul doute excellent, et sinon, son petit frère Ryan pouvait aussi prendre la place. Mais cette proposition ne lui est pas faite dans l'intimité d'une promenade dans les jardins du palais : elle est faite en pleine session du conseil, au vu et au su des évêques et des hauts gradés, et George ne peut par conséquent pas refuser. Il comprend immédiatement son rôle : le Général-Archer George de Menedy sera, aux yeux de la population, la preuve que ce qui reste de la noblesse d'Akaneia soutient son suzerain étranger. La nomination d'un autre Altean à un tel grade aurait des relents d'invasion, alors que la présence du bon vieil archer George pourrait aisément apaiser la situation.

George déteste autant les politiques militaires que les intrigues de cour. Mais il sent la laisse dont l'a affublé le roi Marth se raccourcir encore, et il doit céder. En sortant de la salle du conseil, il prend le chemin de la base des Chevaliers Libres. Il réalise que le chaos de la guerre était aussi synonyme, en un sens, de liberté. La paix a ramené la stabilité, et avec elle, la contrainte. Les signes du nouvel ordre, de la nouvelle façon de vivre, sont tout autour de lui. Le palais abandonné de l'Évêque Volzhin est en train d'être transformé en une Académie Royale de Magie flambant neuve. Les domaines de la Maison d'Adria et de la Maison de Samsufe ont été confisqués et démantelés : la forteresse d'Adria est à présent un hospice pour les soldats blessés, et le manoir de Samsufe est un orphelinat. Les propriétés de la Maison de Leifcandith connaîtront sans doute le même sort, au vu des récents agissements du Marquis. Sa rébellion était le fruit d'une dévotion fervente et sincère à l'Impératrice Nyna ; il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'elle pût abandonner le trône que tant de gens s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui rendre. Eût-il été vivant, le père de George aurait sans doute agi pareillement. Mais six cents ans d'histoire ne pèsent rien face au nouveau mandat céleste.

Son père a servi la sainte lignée d'Adrah, et est mort pour elle. Le feu Marquis de Menedy aurait été perdu en ce siècle.

George n'a plus le temps de combattre les bandits qui rôdent autour des villes. Il reste un membre honoraire des Chevaliers Libres, mais le commandement en est revenu à Astram. Cette passation de pouvoir réveille de vieux souvenirs. Dans la jeunesse de George, les échanges d'enfants entre familles nobles par décret royal étaient encore une tradition vivace. George se souvient encore du dépit de son père le jour où il fut envoyé chez le marquis de Samsufe pour trois années d'endoctrinement. Cette éducation ne prit pas, sauf dans le sens où George s'appliqua à s'élever contre elle, mais Noah de Menedy ne s'était jamais remis de ce qu'il considérait comme le vol de son fils. Il semble à George qu'il ressent à présent la même chose.

Pour lui rendre la situation encore plus odieuse, son devoir de Général-Archer n'a que peu à voir avec le tir à l'arc. Le roi a une véritable passion pour les engins de siège, et George est responsable de la construction de balistes de plus en plus performantes. George méprise tout d'abord ce projet ; que sont les balistes, sinon des arbalètes géantes, des appareils grossiers que n'importe quel imbécile peut apprendre à manier en une semaine ? Mais cela lui permet au moins de travailler avec des gens peu honorables et, en un sens, intéressants : des hommes de basse naissance, dont la plupart viennent de villages perdus au fin fond de Grust, tous obsédés par les façons de tuer d'aussi loin que possible. Les sessions de planification deviennent presque aussi agréables que les tournées de boisson qui suivent chaque soir.

Après quelques mois, le roi envoie George à Medon pour discuter avec le Gouverneur Général de l'état des nouveaux régiments de Carabins Royaux. Les archers connaissent bien sûr toutes les faiblesses des combattants du ciel, et Sa Majesté veut que George, l'archer d'élite, lui fasse un rapport détaillé sur les capacités des brigades aériennes de Medon. La partie administrative du voyage se passe fort bien, et George trouve le temps d'une longue discussion avec le Gouverneur Général, empreinte de nostalgie de l'époque où elle était une Aile-Blanche et où il était un homme libre.

– Alors, où se cache maintenant votre ancienne princesse ? Serait-elle partie faire le tour du monde sur le dos de sa bête ?

Le Gouverneur Général est un moment surprise et même choquée, mais très vite, son regard se voile de regret.

– Pas vraiment. Elle est entrée dans les ordres.

George la fixe, incrédule, incapable d'admettre la vérité.

– J'avais entendu les rumeurs, et elles m'ont paru... impossibles, dit-il enfin.

Ce n'est cependant pas une plaisanterie, et le Gouverneur Général n'a d'ailleurs jamais été vraiment célèbre pour son humour. Elle l'emmène voir le maudit couvent, prenant le prétexte habituel de la visite diplomatique. Entre les murs austères, le Gouverneur Général obtient de l'Abbesse Lena la possibilité pour George (Marquis de Menedy, Général-Archer d'Akaneia) de s'entretenir avec la Sœur Minerva (jadis chevalier et princesse de Medon). George voit ainsi par lui-même ce que la nouvelle époque a fait de la plus grande guerrière de Medon. Ses cheveux sont à présent plus longs, plus lisses, et disciplinés par un ruban. Cela ne lui va pas du tout. Pour George, ils peuvent lui faire porter ces vêtements blancs sans forme, mais ils ne peuvent cacher les angles de son visage, ni ces yeux aux paupières lourdes qui brillaient autrefois d'un feu ardent.

– Que faites-vous ici ? Même maintenant, vous n'avez rien d'un clerc.

– Et où peut bien être une femme qui n'a pas de place en ce monde, sinon ici ?

Selon George, si elle n'a pas de place, c'est parce qu'elle s'en est convaincue. Ou alors elle a laissé quelqu'un d'autre l'en convaincre. Il regarde le ruban dans ses cheveux, sa robe informe, et quelque chose en lui commence à brûler.

Il la voit une autre fois avant de retourner à ses devoirs, et cette fois-ci, il lui amène un bouquet de fleurs : ni de douces roses, ni de blancs lys, ni de frivoles pivoines, mais d'amarantes. Ces fleurs ont la couleur de rubis écrasés, de sang frais, de flammes froides, et en disent plus long que mille discours à l'humble religieuse. L'amarante ne se fane jamais, tout comme Minerva ne devrait jamais s'étioler. George est ravi d'être envoyé à Medon une fois de plus, et encore une autre fois, et encore, presque une fois l'an. Après tout, les Carabins Royaux sont un élément important de la stabilité du pays.

Dans la quatorzième année de l'Union, le Marquis de Menedy demande à son souverain la permission de se marier.

– Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, assure le Roi Héros, avec dans les yeux un éclat presque puéril à l'idée de voir George l'archer d'élite amoureux. Toutes mes félicitations. Qui entendez-vous épouser ?

Quand George lui répond, le visage du roi se fait grave.

– Vous pouvez avoir cette dame, si elle veut bien de vous. Bonne chance.

Et ainsi, le roi donne sa bénédiction à une autre entreprise improbable. Mais ce sont celles-ci qui réussissent le mieux en cette ère. George persévère. Il revient chaque année à Medon avec une brassée d'amarantes fraîches, et chaque fois, il lui pose la même question. Chaque fois, elle lui donne la même réponse.

Les Chevaliers Libres perdurent également. Leurs rangs sont stables : les nouvelles recrues viennent petit à petit prendre la relève des vétérans. Castor, qui pendant tout ce temps avait complété ses revenus de quelques travaux d'espionnage pour le compte de la reine, revient à Talys : soi-disant pour passer plus de temps avec sa mère. George se dit que Castor va simplement continuer à espionner depuis un endroit différent, et ne s'en soucie guère. Midia et Astram ont maintenant des enfants : quatre en tout, deux garçons et deux filles pour une parfaite famille d'après-guerre. Midia passe plus de temps à préparer du thé pour ses invités qu'à entretenir ses talents martiaux, et Astram se replie de plus en pus sur les souvenirs de gloires passées alors qu'Akaneia est façonnée par des mains étrangères. Seul Gordin ne s'est pas détourné des Chevaliers Libres. Il ne s'est jamais marié, et appelle toujours George "Maître", comme du temps où il était son humble disciple. Lui aussi vit avec un pied dans le passé

Quant à George, il dérive, sans amour pour le passé, sans grandes espérances pour l'avenir. Son rêve actuel est déjà bien assez dur à faire vivre. Il se souvient toujours de ce qu'il a dit à Gordin il y a tant d'années.

_Je restaurerai le Royaume d'Akaneia tel qu'il était._

Dans la deuxième année de la Régence, elle hésite.

– Peut-être, George. Peut-être. Pas maintenant, mais plus tard... dit-elle, sa voix, plus rauque d'année en année, trébuchant sur les mots. Il y a peut-être des gens que j'aimerais voir avant qu'ils disparaissent.

Disparaissent dans l'histoire, comme déjà tant d'autres. Ils ne parlent jamais des morts, mais leurs ombres flottent tout de même. Les ombres des morts et des disparus, des êtres aimés et détestés, dansent autour d'eux alors que Minerva caresse les inflorescences rouges du bout des doigts. George est certain que cette fois-ci, elle a presque dit oui. Mais elle retourne à son couvent, et lui à ses machines de guerre, et les fantômes continuent de régner.

Dans la quatrième année du deuxième règne de l'Union, la Sœur Minerva accepte de quitter sa cellule. Elle lui envoie une lettre ; sitôt qu'il la reçoit, George monte dans le premier bateau pour Medon au lieu de s'y rendre par le biais de la magie de téléportation. Il a tant attendu que ce dernier voyage lui apporte en lui-même une étrange satisfaction. Il la voit les cheveux dénoués, comme ils auraient toujours dû l'être. Aucune grande cérémonie ne vient célébrer le mariage du marquis de Menedy, il n'y a que la joie de voir Lena prendre la main de son mari à elle alors qu'ils témoignent tous les deux de cette union. Il ne pourrait y avoir meilleur symbole : de même que le voleur a épousé une sainte femme, l'archer d'élite épouse un chevalier dragon. George voit là la vraie liberté de la nouvelle époque. Si les Akaneians et les Medoniens peuvent n'être qu'une chair, qu'une âme, alors la paix règne réellement en ce monde. Minerva a la tête couronnée non d'or, mais d'amarantes, et pour la première fois de sa vie, George a l'impression de connaître le bonheur.

Il l'emmène au nord et à l'est sur l'un de ces nouveaux vaisseaux qui font presque du voyage un plaisir. Ils se promènent ensemble sur le pont, suivant la tradition intemporelle des nouveaux mariés, et les cheveux de Minerva flottent au vent comme un étendard écarlate. Ils ne disent rien du passé ou de l'avenir : le monde est aujourd'hui, sur cette mer étincelante, et George est presque déçu de devoir accoster un jour. Minerva est ravie de revoir Pales. Elle a connu la capitale en temps de guerre et de tyrannie, et la cité reconstruite l'émerveille. Elle s'extasie de tout, même du plus ordinaire. Il y a tant d'enfants. Tout le monde a des chaussures. Tout le monde mange à sa faim.

Bien sûr, les devoirs du Général-Archer s'immiscent dans leur merveilleuse sphère. Au sein de la noblesse de Pales, la nouvelle marquise étonne du seul fait de son âge. D'aucuns sont déçus que le marquis de Menedy n'ait pas choisi une jeune vierge de bon lignage pour assurer la survie de sa propre lignée, et cette grande femme venue du sud, une ancienne religieuse qui plus est, semble un étrange choix, même pour la Maison de Menedy. Personne ne méprise Minerva pour ses actions passées ; les exploits de la Rouge sont déjà de l'histoire ancienne, et la plupart de ceux qui l'ont affrontée sont de toute manière déjà morts.

Cependant, certains se souviennent encore.

– Commandant... Princesse... balbutie le commandant des Ailes-Blanches, celle qui occupe la fonction qui était autrefois celle de Minerva, à la vue de son ancienne maîtresse.

– Marquise de Menedy, la corrige-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

George lui-même lutte pour se retenir de sourire. Il échoue.

– Marquise, répète le commandant, retombant rapidement sur ses pattes. Ravie de vous rencontrer, madame.

Ainsi, un peu de langage de cour peut parfois être utile. L'excentrique couple de Menedy revient dans son domaine, semant dans les hautes sphères de Pales une confusion triomphante. Le manoir ancien, qui a si longtemps davantage tenu du mausolée que de la résidence, est enfin devenu leur foyer. Plus qu'un foyer, à vrai dire : c'est tout leur monde. Il a planté pour elle un jardin d'amarantes, sachant tout à fait que quand ils seront tous les deux redevenus poussière, ce domaine reviendra à la couronne et sera sans doute découpé pour servir quelque action de charité. La nature éphémère de l'endroit ne fait qu'ajouter à leur joie. Que les autres s'inquiètent de leur place dans l'histoire ; eux-mêmes lui ont payé leur tribut et en sont sortis. Elle porte sa couronne de fleurs, rouge sur rouge. Ses cheveux, tout comme les fleurs, ne se fanent jamais.

Ils gardent leurs masques en public, le marquis de Menedy et son épouse. Derrière les murs d'amarante, ils sont, enfin, seulement Minerva et George.

***Fin***

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : D'accord, c'est un couple atypique. Mais soyons sérieux : cool et compétent comme il l'est, George est sans doute le seul gars d'Akaneia qui soit digne de Minerva, et elle mérite mieux que de simplement disparaître dans le couvent de Lena comme le sous-entend FE3. Eh, même moi, j'aime parfois les fins heureuses. Et c'est vrai que j'utilise généralement les romanisations officielles pour les persos d'Akaneia, mais enfin, "Jeorge" ? Avec un J ?

Un cookie à ceux qui devinent laquelle est Palla et laquelle est Catria.

Note de votre humble servante : Personnellement, que le nom "officiel" de George soit apparemment un hybride bâtard entre "Jorge" et "Georg" ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangée, mais vu qu'il s'agit d'un choix esthétique de la part de l'auteur d'origine, j'ai choisi de le respecter.


End file.
